save me
by oneiroitane
Summary: Lisbon has depression after Jane left. She doesn't respond to anyone. Cho finds Jane and brings him back. Will he be able to help her or is it too late? Set after Vega's funeral
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. It's not a happy one but it will have a happy ending. Life was a mess the previous months. I stayed away and I am so happy to see so many updates and new stories. I had a lot to catch up. Mentalist is still alive and it make me incredible happy.!**

Patrick Jane opened the door of his airstream and went out alone holding a cup of tea on his hands. The day was sunny and hot and he closed his eyes with a soft sign when the sun touched his face. He took a big breath and sat down on the airstream's stairs looking the grand canyon in front of him.

It was two weeks after Vega's funeral. Two weeks since the last time he saw Lisbon. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear the constant fear and living around the shadow of death. Working with the feds was a path to find Red John at first and then to be a free man. But now he didn't have anything to hold him to continue do it.

Only Lisbon. It was the only person, the only thing to keep him going. He loved her passion about justice but he couldn't face the danger around her. He couldn't bear to lose her. It would be his breaking point.

Vega's death shook him hard. He saw her like his little daughter. So young, so kind, so beautiful, she remind him his beautiful Charlotte. It was like living her death again in a way and he needed to run away. He didn't leave forever. He needed some time away from FBI but he would return back. Because nothing felt like a house like when he was with Lisbon. She was his everything. Without her was nothing, half, empty.

The first three days she had called him a few times. He didn't pick it up. he knew as long he would hear her, he would have return. But he couldn't go back because he chase away all his ghosts. It wouldn't be right for neither of them.

Jane stayed a few moments, drinking his lovely tea before he went back inside and began to drive again. When he was behind the wheel, his mind was clear and his only though was the long road in front of his eyes.

Suddenly he saw sirens and a police car made him a sigh to stop aside. He saw a policeman to come to his side and he opened his window.

"Afternoon, officer." Jane began calm.

"Sir, are you the registered owner of this vehicle?" the policeman asked icily.

"I am"

"May I see your license please?"

"Sure." Jane and gave it to him.

"So you are Patrick Jane." He said without looking at him.

"All day, every day, unfortunately." Jane joked lightly.

"Step out of the car." The policeman ordered and Jane nodded.

When he was out the policeman turned him and began to search him.

"Sir, you have a warrant for your arrest in Austin , Texas." he said when he stopped.

"What's the charge?" Jane said frustrated.

"Failure to appear", the policeman explained and took his hands and handcuffed him on the back.

Three hours later the door of the elevator stopped and Jane moved out to the familiar FBI's bullpen. The first person he saw was Cho who was sitting behind his desk. Cho offered him a cold nod and a policeman dragged him to the interrogation room.

An officer brought him a cup of tea which he accepted it grateful and waited patient. He knew Lisbon was behind of it and he was happy he would see her again.

But every hope broke when the door opened and Cho appeared. Jane gave him a small smile but looking at Cho's seriously face it vanished immediately.

"What's going on Cho? Why am I here?" Jane asked

"You are her because you didn't answer your phone." Cho replied coldly.

"Is that a reason to arrest me? I never thought you would use FBI's system for it. " Jane joked.

"It's not funny Jane." Cho screamed and hit his hand on the table making Jane frown about his reaction. "I personally don't give a shit about you anymore. But we need you." Cho continued.

"I guess it must be a very important case to drag me back here." Jane said "Where is Lisbon?"

"It's not about a case Jane. It is about Lisbon." Cho explained.

"What...? What happened to her?" Jane asked immediately worried and Cho stayed silent staring at him. "Speak Cho! How is Lisbon?" Jane screamed and his heart began to beat almost painfully fast on his chest.

Then Cho told him everything. Lisbon was sick. Not physically but emotionally. She had depression one of the FBI's psychologist said. She stopped to eat, sleep, talk, smile. She was sadness and unmoved all the time. She had lost hope.

Her brother Jimmy was with her and tried everything during the last weeks to gain an expression of her without any success. Cho said his living broke her and she refused to come back to her old self.

Jane was listening like his own life depended on it. Only he could save her now the psychologist said.

"So will you help us?" Cho asked when he finished.

"Do you have to ask? Of course." Jane said and stood up immediately. "Take me to her." Jane said but Cho stayed unmoved.

"What are you waiting for?" Jane asked angrily.

"We need to clean the air first. If you stay and decide to help her, you won't run again Jane. Because I will search every inch of this planet to find and crush your heart with my own hands. If you think you can't do it, leave now Jane. And never come back. We will take care of her." Cho said coldly.

"Do you think I have a choice? I can't live without her. I can't bring without her. Knowing she is in this state because of me, make me to want to beat myself to death. I never wanted to hurt her Cho. I hate myself this moment more than you. And I promise you if I hurt her again, even by accident, I will surround myself to you. And I will wait to keep your promise." Jane replied him with tears.

Cho gave him a silent nod and he dragged him to Lisbon's house. As soon they arrived, Jane jumped out of the car and ran toward her house. Jimmy let him inside and found her sitting on the couch. She had her back to him and he studied her for a few moments before he found the strength to walk in front of her.

Her gaze was empty, looking at the black television in front of her. She was pale, thinner and she seemed like she had cried.

Jane called her name but she didn't respond. He got down on his knees meeting her gaze.

"It's me Lisbon. I'm here." Jane said without breaking contact. "I'm here and I won't leave again. I love you." Jane continued letting a few tears to escape his eyes.

Lisbon didn't respond to him. Jane tried again and again for two hours. It was the first time that he would do anything to know what she was thinking or feel. Jane sat beside her and took her in his arms. His hands caressed her hair and her head was in the crook of his neck as he wanted to feel her breathing against his skin.

Jane stayed there holding her , murmuring his love to her as he made a promise to himself. he would do anything to help her , to bring her back. he would always be there for her how long it would take. He didn't care anything more except her. he had her in his arms and that was the most important.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am awful. I won't make any excuses about the delay. I need to thank you all about your beautiful reviews and follows. They made me so happy. I hope you like the second part. It's small but we have some progress on it. If you have any thoughts or ideas please sent me a PM. I am open to any suggestions.**

A week after Jane's return nothing has changed. Lisbon hasn't said anything yet. She was only talking on her sleep. Her nightmares were about Red John and him. She often cried his name and Jane woke her up caressing her hair softly.

He always was there. He didn't let her side not even for a second. He talked to her about everything. About his childhood, about Angela and Charlotte, about her. He told her how much she means to him, how much he loves her, that he would not leave her side again no matter how she would be.

Lisbon hadn't made a move to touch him but she let him hold her and took care of her. Sometimes she looked at him afraid like she saw a ghost. Other times her look was blank, unexpressive. And sometimes he thought he saw his old Lisbon back.

She didn't eat well. Her brothers were happy and grateful because he made her eat sometimes. She began to lose weight and Jane was worried about it.

Jane missed her. He may was with here but he missed his old Lisbon. He missed her touch, her smile, the sparking of her eyes, her voice, her. He missed the way she called his name.

He took her out for walks. Sometimes they took the airstream. Sometimes he just held her hands as they walked around the neighborhood. The fourth day they walked out a pet shop and he saw the way Lisbon looked at the puppies. She always loved dogs. Her old office back in CBI was filled with pictures of them. Jane dragged her inside and bought one. It was a small white dog. Lisbon loved to cuddle with it and he saw her smile sometimes to it.

Jane didn't name the puppy. He told her to take her time to think a name. The puppy spend more of its time with Lisbon. Lisbon liked to fondle it and the puppy was more than happy.

Jane was happy about it. He knew his old Lisbon was still inside and he could bring her back. He just needed time to do it.

Jane even prepared a bath for her. He made sure the water was warm like she like it and he helped her go in and wash her hair. She didn't stop him, she just curled herself as he cleaned her. He kept his movements soft, gentle.

At nights, they stayed lying down in her bed. Jane took her in his arms , her head rested to his chest. They watched television as he caressed her hair. He murmured his love to her until she fall asleep in his arms.

At the sixth day, she woke up alone in her bed. She began to cry loud and Jane ran to her bed. When she saw him , she held him tight. He told her he was there all the time and he just left the room to make breakfast for her. Lisbon didn't say anything as she moved closer. She was afraid he would leave, Jane thought and his heart lost a beat at the pain. Jane took her hand and laid it above his heart so she could feel he was real . He didn't push her. He waited and waited patiently.

At the eighth day , they found themselves out to her garden. Jane putted down a big soft blanket. They laid together looking at the dark sky filled with bright stars. Lisbon turned to look at him and he felt her moving closer. Her hands travelled his face and a tear escaped his eyes. It was the first time she took a step forward. Jane waited for her next move and she leaned forward and connected her lips to his.

Jane began to kiss her softly and he felt Lisbon to response to it. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Lisbon opened her mouth and let his tongue play with hers. He heard her moaning and his heart exploded in his chest.

She broke first the kiss. She didn't say anything but her gaze was warm and she was smiling. Jane never felt happier in his life.

"I love you." Jane repeated over and over. "I love you so much Lisbon. You don't need to speak. Just smile. I miss your smile so much."

They stayed all night there together. They exchanged more kisses and Lisbon smiled at him and it was like the sun came out warming his heart.

When the next day came Jane was smiling like a sun. He told her he should go downstairs to prepare breakfast for them. Lisbon nodded and let him leave. Jane took it as a progress to trust him again. He was ready to call her name when he heard a big noise coming from the living room.

Jane ran there and he found Lisbon unconscious on the floor. She had hurt her head from the falling of the stairs. Jane cried her name to an effort to wake her up but Lisbon didn't response at all. Her face was pale and Jane called an ambulance. One hour late, they arrived at the hospital and Jane fell down to a chair as the paramedics disappeared the hall with Lisbon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I found myself with free time and I chose to write this one. It's my apologize about the previous chapter's delay. Hope you like it :).**

Jane was waiting impatiently on the hall of the hospital until Lisbon's brother Stan and Jimmy showed up running to his side.

"What happened Jane? How is Teresa?" Stan asked worried.

"They still examine her. They didn't tell me anything yet." Jane asked with a broke voice.

"How did it happen?" Jimmy asked softly.

"I don't know. Everything seemed fine. I was preparing breakfast when I heard her falling down the stairs. I ran to her but she had lost her senses." Jane explained.

"Do you think she did it?" Jimmy asked nervous.

"What? No. She would never hurt herself." Jane replied annoying.

"Well, she wasn't herself the last weeks so..." Jimmy continued.

"NO! How could you imply something like it? Don't you know her at all?" Jane stopped him aggressive.

"Easy guys... We are here because we all care about her." Stan yelled at them. " Let's wait the doctors before we jump into conclusions. " he continued and both of them nodded.

"Patrick, how was she the last days?" Stan asked gentle.

"Better. She hasn't talked yet but she was smiling and she began to response to me . She seemed more relaxed. I don't know how it was happened. But I am sure she didn't do it on purpose." Jane respond seriously.

They waited in silent for two more hours before they saw the doctor.

"Family for Ms. Lisbon?" he asked casual and they ran to him.

The doctor nodded them to follow him and they entered to his office. After he sat behind his desk and Jimmy with Stan in front of it he began:

" Ms. Lisbon hurt her head from the falling. We ran some exams and she fortunately was very lucky. The wound was surface. I know you worried about the blood but it was only a scratch. Nothing serious or permanent. " the doctor explained and all left a breath of relief.

"Do you know how did it happen? Did she wake up? Did she say anything?" Stan asked with plain voice.

"We were very careful with her. She seems to have lose weight and it worried us a lot. She woke up a few minutes ago. But she didn't say anything. She respond to us with nods. "the doctor replied calm.

"Did she say how it happened? If she did anything..." Jimmy asked and Jane saw red.

"That's a strange question. Do we have to know anything?" the doctor asked concerned.

"No, you don't. Her brother is just stupid." Jane hissed giving Jimmy an annoying look.

"Ms. Lisbon was no aware of her situation. We found it weird giving the her state. She lost her senses because the levels of iron and vitamins in her system were extremely low from the weight lost. And based on her condition..." the doctor explained.

"What condition?" Jane stopped him.

"Ms. Lisbon is two months pregnant Mr. Jane." the doctor replied and Jane stayed cold.

Jimmy and Stan looked each other and turned their head to Jane. Jane took a big breath and tried to calm himself. They were all in shock and Jane broke first the silence when he recovered.

"Can we see her?" Jane asked with a whisper and the doctor told them the number of her room.

Jane didn't wait for her brothers and he rushed into her room. He found her sitting on the bed. Lisbon was afraid to face him and Jane moved closer and made her look up to him. Jane stared at her emerald eyes and he could read the hope and the fear in them. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to find a way to calm her and he gave her a big bright smile as his right hand caressed her stomach.

Then he said how much he loved her. He promised that he wouldn't leave her again and how happy he was about the baby. Lisbon stared at him as he spoke and then she flashed a shy smile and caught his head in her hands. Lisbon closed her eyes when their foreheads connected. Jane moved closer and kissed her cheek, her lips, her forehead and her nose as his hand caressed her stomach. When he receded to look down to her, his gaze loving, his touch gentle.

And then for the first time Lisbon relaxed completely as she felt safe and happy. She opened her eyes and smiled to him. She moved a little and Jane sat beside her to the bed. She scooted closer and buried her face on his neck. Jane rested his chic on top of her head, his fingers in her hair and her back as he pushed her closer to his body. He kissed her head and held her tight as he murmured sweet nonsense. Lisbon felt peaceful in his arms and she fall asleep within a few minutes.

When Lisbon woke up , she found herself alone in the bed and a wave of panic penetrated her. She stood up and walked to the door and she was ready to open it when she heard Jane fought with her brothers.

Jane was watching Lisbon as she was sleeping in his arms when the door opened and Stan with Jimmy entered. Jane made them a gesture to stay silent and Stan whispered that they wanted to speak with him. Jane didn't like it at all as they both had serious faces and he disconnected himself carefully from her body and he followed them outside.

"Be quick. I don't want to let her alone for too long." Jane said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"We talked with the doctor and we think it's time Lisbon to have a professional help." Stan began and he saw Jane to tense.

"What do you mean Stan?" Jane hissed.

"We think the best for her is to be in a clinic right now. She needs help and we afraid about the baby." Stan explained softly.

"You mean you want to lock her in a psychiatric clinic. You want to take her away from me." Jane said with a low voice.

"She needs help. And we just want to help Patrick." Jimmy interrupted.

"There is no way to let you do it. You have no idea what she needs. She doesn't need a bunch of doctors and stupid treatments. She needs time and love. She has me for as long as she wants me." Jane hissed.

"But Patrick we want to make it easier for you." Jimmy replied.

"Easier? Do you think it bothers me to take care of her? "Jane scoffed and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. "How could you give up on her? You are her brothers. She raised you. She looked after you. "Jane shouted .He couldn't control himself anymore.

"Listen to me ungrateful bastards. I won't let you throw her in a clinic. You have no idea what kind of places they are. So get the hell out of here. And don't come back unless you gain some senses in your minds." Jane yelled at them.

Stan and Jimmy looked at each other with quilt because they knew Jane was right. They gave Jane a nod and made their way away. Jane stayed outside for a few minutes trying to calm himself before he return back inside.

When he opened the door, he faced Lisbon to be curled on the bed with her head on the pillow sobbing. He quickly moved to her side and brought her back to his arms. Tears were running down her cheeks and he felt Lisbon pressed herself on him tight.

"Lisbon, please. What happened? Are you okay?" Jane asked as he caressed her back. He couldn't bear to see her suffer and cry like this...

"I heard you. Please don't them take me away Jane. Please." Lisbon said crying harder.

"Lisbon, look at me." Jane said and locked their eyes. "No one would take you away from me. I won't let them touch you. I promise." Jane replied softly as his hands cupped her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I promise I will be better soon." she continued as Jane kissed her falling tears.

"You have all the time you need to be better. You don't need to rush." Jane said and she relaxed a little. "But please my love, I only want one thing. I need you to eat. I worry my love. About you and our baby." Jane said calm. "Can you do it ?"

Lisbon nodded and she saw him smile. He took her in his arms again and held her tight as he felt her breathing calm and her body relaxed.

"We are going to have a baby." she murmured and Jane gave her one of the brightest smiles.

Tears gathered in his eyes and suddenly Lisbon was spinning and spinning and the room filled with laughs. Jane kept her close and she melted against him. Jane kissed her putting all his love on the kiss. He was the luckiest man in the world because Lisbon was carrying the product of their love.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after her release from the hospital Lisbon has made a lots of steps towards her healing. She talked sometimes, laughed, smiled but the most important she was eating normal. Her eyes were still filled with fears about losing him and she couldn't sleep alone. Jane wasn't complaining about it. He liked to cuddle with her and held her.

Her brothers apologized to them about their behavior on the hospital and Lisbon forgave them. Jane had mixed feelings about it but he chose to ignore them about Lisbon. The important was she was happy and she was responding to him.

Lisbon still needed him but the truth was he needed her too. He needed her to be close , to take care of her. He was feeling guilty about her statement. It was painful for him to know he caused it. He loved her more than everything. She was the light into his darkness. And he needed so much the light... the hope. And only Lisbon could give it and so generously.

"Don't do that. Please." Jane begged her one morning.

"Don't do what?" she asked confused.

"You built walls around us. you are keeping me out."Jane added with tears in his eyes. He didn't blame her. He left her alone putting his pain before her. He knew he hurt her worse than he had hurt her before. She had let her walls down for him and loved him and he still hurt her. She had trusted him with her hurt and he just crashed it with his own hands.

"I don't..." Lisbon began avoiding his eyes but Jane stopped her.

"Yes , you do. I know I made you sad and I wish I could deserve you but I had no intention to do it again. You are my world Lisbon. I know I ran away to many times but I always wanted to come back home. You are my home." Jane said and he really tried to keep his tears.

"Don't blame yourself Jane. " Lisbon whispered looking at her hands.

"Sometimes I think it would be better for you if I hadn't run into your life. Or if I had stayed in Mexico or if I had left you move on to DC with Pike." Jane admitted.

"No, you can't say it. It was my decision to let you in. You gave me so much Jane..." Lisbon said moving closer and locked their eyes.

"And I took so much from you too. I destroyed your career , your reputation. You would be happier without me." Jane murmured trying to be strong.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. " Lisbon replied and looked into his eyes. They were so vulnerable, so sad. She gave him a loving gaze and she couldn't hold the tears back now. "Before you, I was nothing. Yes, I had the team and my job but I didn't have anything to look forward to it. I was so bored with my life. No personal life, no friends. I was feeling like a robot. And then you came and with your crazy scenes and you woke me up Jane. You made me see there was a whole world outside. And after a long time I didn't feel empty. I felt alive. And it was because of you Jane."

"I feel the same about you Lisbon. I was a rag when I met you. You were so supportive and kind with me. I felt human again. You gave me strength to live, to fight. " Jane said and took her face in his hands. "You will always have me Lisbon. I have lost people I loved before. And I'm not going to lose you too. I'm tired of being alone. I want to be happy. You made me happy Lisbon." he continued and kissed her cheeks.

"I am just afraid Jane." Lisbon whispered with a sigh.

"Of what my love?" Jane asked softly.

"I'm afraid something will happen and you will leave again. And I don't think I will bear it again." Lisbon murmured before she began to cry.

"Nothing will separate us again Teresa. I won't allow it. " he replied and he took her in his arms.

He ran his fingers through her hair and he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheeks and her tears and slowly he pressed his lips to hers. Lisbon responded to his kiss making it hungrier and passionate.

They made love that day connecting their bodies and souls into one.

They spend their nights watching television on the bed. Sometimes Jane pressed his face into her soft skin of her stomach, speaking to the baby. He pressed kissed on her belly and Lisbon let out series of laughs.

"Stop it." she said breathless.

"You are ticklish." Jane replied delighted with a grin. His hands reached for her stomach, tracing lightly against her while she burst into laughter.

Jane stopped after a while and Lisbon tried to catch her breath.

"No tickling." she ground out and Jane chuckled. "I am serious Jane." she continued and Jane raised his hands with an innocent gaze.

"I hate you." she growled

"No, you don't." Jane replied grinning as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her.

Lisbon pulled back for breath and hit him in his chest.

"ouch." Jane cried out but she hadn't really hurt him. "What was it for?"

"For tickling me." she replied seriously. "Now move your ass and go to make yourself useful and bring me food. I'm hungry" she added with a sassy attitude and a bossy voice.

Jane looked at her carefully before he moved to granted her wish. This was his Lisbon. This was the woman he fell in love. . She was back!

 **So Lisbon is back! I want to thank you for your reviews. Sorry I didn't have time to reply to them. I know what you think now... but we are not close to the end. Our couple will separate again. More to come. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then please let a review with your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were cuddling on the couch with Lisbon snuggled in his arms and her head on his chest. Jane ran his hands on her back slowly as they enjoyed together a movie. During the movie Jane cupped her face and captured her mouth with his. Lisbon responded immediately moving her arms around his neck. They both moaned when they deepen the kiss and Lisbon broke the kiss a few moments later moving against him. And with it Jane knew one thing... they would not make it to bed.

The next day Lisbon woke up by soft strokes on her cheeks and from the smell of fresh pancakes.

"What do you want?" she growled with her eyes closed.

"Your breakfast is ready my princess. Come on wake up and enjoy it." Jane replied as he traced kisses on her neck.

Lisbon smiled and leant in to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips opening her eyes and Jane smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am. I love you too Lisbon." Jane said and caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Lisbon, I have an idea..." Jane began softly

"What? Come on Jane. Tell me." Lisbon said impatiently.

"What would you say about leaving for a little while? " Jane asked lightly.

"Just the two of us?" Lisbon asked back with a curious expression. "Where do you think about?"

"Mexico. I would like to show you my island. I dreamt you were with me there many times." Jane replied trying to avoid the bad and lonely memories.

"I would like it. I tried to picture the place from your letters. It seemed beautiful and peaceful like a paradise." Lisbon responded with a smile.

"I wouldn't change my place here with you for any paradise." Jane said with a emotional voice.

"You better not."Lisbon mocked him and pecked him on his lips.

"Then it's settle. I will start the preparations." Jane said with a smirk. "Now, sit back to the pillows. Your breakfast will be cold ."

 **A few days later:**

Jane carried the suitcases from the airport holding her hand all the time. He showed her his island, the ocean, his old room, he introduced her to Alfredo, to the ladies from the post office , in a few words to everyone. The mornings they ate to Alfredo's little place watching the ocean and the birds. Later they took long walks on the beach where Jane kissed her over and over again as he had dreamt the two long years he had lived there alone. They bathed on the warm ocean every afternoon exchanging wet kisses as they savored each other's mouth. One day Jane had written their names on the sand in a heart which Lisbon found it ridiculously cute and sweet.

They were so happy. Lisbon loved the island as much as he and away from everything she allowed herself to relax and have a nice time. Lisbon liked to sit beside the ocean and watch the blue sky.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?." she whispered looking at the blue ocean.

"Can't argue on it." Jane responded looking at her and Lisbon blushed smiling.

"Jane..."

"Not my fault my woman is the fairest of fall!" he replied seriously and Lisbon chuckled as she leaned for a kiss.

When they broke she looked up at Jane's eyes which they were shining with love and affection.

The nights they ended in their room for passionate demonstration of their love.

Sometimes Jane woke up screaming from a nightmare.

 _"I am sorry Jane." Lisbon said looking at his eyes_

 _"Don't..." Jane tried "Please, Lisbon"_

 _"But I don't love you" Lisbon said coldly and tear escaped from Jane's eyes._

 _"Please Lisbon." Jane begged_

 _"what Jane?"_

 _"Please don't leave me. I love you." Jane said tearful._

 _"I don't care anymore. I don't love you. You deserve to be alone Jane. " she said and took her suitcase. "Goodbye Jane."_

"Nooooo..." Jane screamed waking up with a terrified Lisbon on his side. Her heart broke painfully seeing him afraid and wrapped her arms around him.

The last night on the island Lisbon was sad, she had loved it. Jane promised her they could come back anytime she want it.

Now they were back in Austin on Lisbon's house. It had passed two weeks since their return and everything was back in normal. Lisbon returned to work but in desk duty and Jane chose to work at the most important cases.

One night Lisbon woke up and Jane wasn't on the bed. She got up and tiptoed on the house, searching for him.

Lisbon found him on the kitchen sitting with a cup of tea in front of him on the table. She didn't draw his attention and she stayed on the dark watching him.

Jane was playing with his wedding ring and Lisbon could see tears on his eyes. She didn't realized her own tears and she climbed the stairs and entered her room again. A half hour later Jane was there and he laid beside her taking her carefully on his arms. Lisbon didn't say anything and left him just held her.

Lisbon woke up early the next day. Jane was still asleep and she took some minutes to look at him because it would be the last moment she would share with him and her heart broke painfully on her chest. Because while she wasn't able to, he was making her the happier she had ever been. But he would never be her completely as much painful it was.

Lisbon disconnected herself carefully without waking him up. After she made a small bag and wrote a letter , she left the house giving a last look at Jane.

When Jane woke up he found the bed empty. Jane frowned as he didn't hear any sounds on the house. He got up and began to look for Lisbon. He screamed her name but without any response. When he entered the kitchen he found a letter on the table and his heart was breaking in his chest.

Dear Jane,

I know you are confused right now but I want you to know I didn't let you. Because I can't. I woke up last night and I saw you in the kitchen playing with your wedding ring. I know you will always love your family and I respect it but I can't be their replacements. I refuse to be the second choice. Last night, I confirmed something that I refused to believe... I don't want you to stay with me from pity or obligation to the baby. I don't want to see you feel guilty about us to your family. I love you so much and I will not bear you to hate me one day because of it. I promise you to take care of myself and the baby. I won't let myself fall into a depression again. Please don't look after me. Just give me some time my love. I need some time alone to think. You need it too. I don't know when I will come back but I will one day. I don't want to keep you out of your child's life. It all happened so sudden and we need time to catch up . This is a temporary goodbye and it is the hardest thing I have ever done.

Goodbye my love. Thanks for taking care of me when I couldn't.

I will always love you,

Your Lisbon.


End file.
